The Game Show
by Kawaii Kairi-Hime
Summary: Naruto crossover with Inuyasha and Kingdom hearts for a game show hosted by the villiens of the differnt animes or games.
1. IntroTruth or dare

The Game Show 

By: Kawaii Kairi-Hime

Author: Some of these parts come from random texts that I have. (they were VERY random.) So it is also co written by SakuraHarunoKinomoto. (Who I had the texts with.) She has a very good story coming out soon so go see her site. (it might not be out yet.) Her other story she is writing is Sakura if she was like Sasuke. Okay time for the story.

I do not own Naruto Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts

_Flashback_

'**Thinking'**

………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura and Naruto were jumping around excitedly. "Sasuke you are brining down the happy mood here! You're going to be on T.V.!" Yelled Sakura happily.

"Why are you here again Sasuke? I mean you don't seem like the game show type." Questioned Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Sasuke who nervously glanced at Sakura who was waving at the camera.

"_Why would I want to be on this game show? You people are everyone's enemies and you you're just gay." Said Sasuke who was pointing at Orochimaru for the last part. _

"_I'll ignore that Sasuke. Would you want these pictures getting out?" Asked Orochimaru holding out pictures of Sakura and pictures Naruto took of him to embarrass him. _

"_Where did you get those?" Asked Sasuke not wanting Sakura to know that he keeps pictures of her and not wanting the photo Naruto took of him in a dress. He was also creeped out that Orochimaru managed to find his pictures._

"_Well I didn't go into your house while you were sleeping, if that's what you are thinking. I also didn't go through all of your personal items to find these, and I most certainly didn't take pictures of you while you slept." Said Orochimaru. _

"_Orochimaru isn't he a little young for you?" Said Narako. _(supposed to be bad guy from Inuyasha don't know if I spelled name right though.)

"_I'm not gay! Sasuke if you don't show up at our game show you will be sorry." Said Orochimaru and walked away._

"_Orochimaru, acceptance is the first step to happiness." Said Ansem._(from kingdom hearts)

"_I'm not gay!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke who are they?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know now get away from me." Said Sasuke.

"Fine I'll ask Sakura! And I can't get away even if I was going to listen to you because these seats are so close together!" Yelled Naruto.

There were three tables all had three seats but one which only had two. There were cameras in front of each of the tables, and it was all in front of a very colorful back round. All of the seats had them faced toward the place were an audience should be but wasn't. Only one other table of the three tables was filled.

"Sakur-" Started Naruto. He was sitting in the middle of the two seats and turned toward Sakura but she wasn't there. He looked around to see her over at the other table staring at a person with silver hair's dog ears.

"How do you have dog ears?" Asked Sakura.

"He is a dog demon." Answered Kagome smiling. Inuyasha was to stubborn to answer and would rather not be there. "Inuyasha why are you even here if you didn't want to come? I would have came with Sango."

"I have my reasons." Said Inuyasha not looking at anyone in the eye.

"_Inuyasha, come to the game show." Said Narako. _

"_Why would I? I can just kill you now!" Yelled Inuyasha. _

"_We have evidence to prove that you actually like your brother!" Smirked Narako. _

"_Who is this we?" Asked Inuyasha._

"_These two." Said Narako. _

"_You sure have some interesting friends. Are you gay or something?" Asked Inuyasha looking at Orochimaru._

"_Why do you ask?" Demanded Orochimaru. _

"_I don't know maybe it's the way you stand or something. Well anyway I'll go to your stupid game show if you destroy whatever evidence you have." Said Inuyasha and walked away. _

"Sakura, I think we are supposed to be with our teams!" Yelled Naruto who was standing next to his table. Sasuke was leaning against the table waiting for the show to start.

"Okay!" Shouted back Sakura who then ran back to her team.

"Will the teams who are here please sit and wait for the last team to show up." Said Ansem standing in the front of the stage.

Inuyasha and Kagome were already seated and arguing. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were ignoring Ansem and still standing up.

"Hey Sasuke will you come over here for a second I have a present for you." Called Orochimaru from behind a wall where no one can see him.

"I'm fine right here." Said Sasuke and stood behind Sakura.

"SIT DOWN!" Yelled Ansem.

At his yelling the three teammates sat down at first Naruto was in the middle but Sakura hit him in the head and made him move so she could sit next to Sasuke. So Sakura was in the middle.

"Sora we are so late!" Yelled Kairi running onto the stage with two people following her.

"Sora next time I'm driving!" Yelled Riku.

"It was my first time! I didn't mean to crash it!" Yelled back Sora.

"If you just turned left like I told you that wouldn't have happened!" Shouted Riku.

"Both of you shut up! Our table is over there." Said Kairi and started toward it. (Characters from kingdom hearts two.)

"She's pretty. I think I'll go find out who they are now." Said Naruto and got up.

'**Finally now I can be alone with Sasuke!' **Thought Sakura.

"Hey who are you guys?" Asked Naruto but was looking at Kairi.

"Well I'm Kairi and this is Sora and Riku. And you are?" Said Kairi smiling.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf village!" Shouted Naruto.

"Well Nar-" Started Riku.

"I'm going to be the next hokage!" Finished Naruto cutting off Riku.

"Kagome please don't!" Yelled Inuyasha standing.

Everyone turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome fighting. Inuyasha was backing up and it was clear Kagome was winning the fight.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. That sent Inuyasha face first onto the stage.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"I'm glad Sakura can't do that." Said Naruto.

"I heard that Naruto!" Yelled Sakura and got up and dragged him back toward the table.

"I guess we have some weird competition." Said Kairi. Sora and Riku quickly agreed.

The three sat down Kairi was in the middle. Naruto's table was in the center of the stage making it in between the two other tables.

"Riku you agreed pretty fast that you wanted to come here, that's really not like you." Said Kairi.

"_This game show sounds fun!" Yelled Kairi. _

"_I'll go Kairi. It says that we would all be on a team against two others." Said Sora looking at the flyer that they received. _

"_Riku you will go right?" Smiled Kairi._

"_Y-yes." Said Riku._

"_I'm driving!" Declared Sora._

"_We are going to die aren't we?" Asked Kairi as Sora ran into the gummi ship._

"_Yep." Said Riku._

"_Well I guess we don't have to black mail anyone here. Better return these unsent love notes from Riku back." Said Ansem. _

"_Hey Orochimaru this one is from you. It says to Sasuke." Laughed Narako._

"_Um, I WAS FRAMED!" Yelled Orochimaru nervously._

"_Sure." The other two said as they walked away from him laughing._

"When is this game show going to start everyone is here!" Sakura complained loudly.

"Someone just kill me." Said Sasuke. He was leaning toward Sakura trying to get farther from Orochimaru who was waving at him from the other side of the stage.

"Someone start the show or I will kill you all!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"But the people in the audience haven't arrived yet." Said Orochimaru in a small voice.

"They have five minutes to get here then!" Inuyasha continued yelling.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Yelled Kagome.

"Ow! I was just joking Kagome. Even if I wasn't I didn't mean I was going to kill you." Said Inuyasha getting back up.

"Inuyasha you could be a little more patient sometimes." Said Kagome.

"I'm kind of wishing we didn't show up now." Said Sora sitting lower in his seat.

"I'm thinking the same thing. Who are the people in the audience?" Asked Riku.

"I don't know. I guess we really shouldn't have come. What if Ansem tries to take his revenge on Sora while we are here?" Asked Kairi.

"Then I guess we should say good bye to Sora now." Smirked Riku.

"Guess your right. Bye Sora." Said Kairi laughing.

"Thanks for the support you two." Said Sora giving them both death glares.

Just then people in the audience walked in. The people include from Naruto Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

From Inuyasha it is just Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

No one came from kingdom hearts (can't remember people from island names)

"GO SASUKE!" Cheered Ino from her seat next to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"I hope Naruto team wins." Said Hinata quietly.

There were a lot of seats but barley any people so everyone could sit anywhere they want. Hinata was sitting next to Kiba and Shino two rows behind Ino's team.

On the other end of the seats were Tenten and her team along with Gaara's.

"Why did we come here?" Neji asked.

"We need to cheer on our youthful friends for Gai sensei since he was not invited." Said Lee standing up in front of his seat.

"He says that like it's a bad thing he wasn't invited." Said Tenten.

When Lee didn't sit down Neji and Tenten shrunk down into their seats to try to make it so people didn't see them with Lee.

"Go Sakura! You can do it! Use the power of youth!" Yelled Lee.

"The game hasn't started yet shut up Lee!" Yelled Sakura from her seat on the stage.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting away from the ninja and in the center of the seats. The others were on the sides.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's start the game introducing by team name. The Blue team is consisting of Riku, Kairi, and Sora. Sit down you three I am just introducing you its not like you won!" Said Ansem.

"I thought we were supposed to stand up when we are introduced." Said Sora.

"So did I this game show doesn't seem so much like a game show." Said Kairi.

"Okay the next team is the Yellow team. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the greatest ninja ever Sasuke Uchiha." Announced Orochimaru.

"Ew." Said Sasuke.

"He is mine back off!" Yelled Sakura looking up at the glass window where the announcers are sitting.

"Let Uchiha decide that!" Yelled Orochimaru.

Then the other two up there said something everyone else was unable to hear.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Shouted Orochimaru.

"Why are we the Yellow team the Orange team sounds much better!" Naruto complained.

"Of course you would have to say orange." Said Sasuke.

"Will the Yellow team please shut up!" Yelled Orochimaru.

"We are the orange team!" Shouted Naruto.

"Fine then the Orange team shut up!"

"Thank you! Hey wait a minute!" Yelled Naruto.

"At the next table we have the Red team. Consisting of Inuyasha and Kagome." Announced Narako.

"How is it fair that we only have to people!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"It isn't but we really don't care." Said Narako.

"Inuyasha just get over it!" Said Kagome.

"Why are we the red team are you making fun of my clothes or something?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Fine since I see that this isn't going to end Inuyasha and Kagome are now the blue team and the blue team is now the red team." Said Narako holding his head.

"We don't want to be the red team!" Yelled Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"Orochimaru you are better with kids than I am take over." Said Narako.

"Okay then you are now the pink team instead of the red team." Said Orochimaru.

"The pink team?!" Complained Sora and Riku.

"What is wrong with pink?!" Asked Kairi.

"Uh, we mean yay pink!" Said Sora and Riku.

"Okay so now it is settled. Everyone is okay with there teams?" Said Orochimaru.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good. Well now it is the end of the first day. Tomorrow maybe we will actually be able to ask questions and the GAME SHOW." Said Ansem putting emphasis on game show.

"These people are so annoying I thought we were acting like this was a game show not an argue about everything show." Said Narako who thought the microphone was off.

"The microphone is on you know that right?" Said Orochimaru.

Awkward silence……….

"Well then all of the people participating in the show go to the hotel. The girls will be sharing a room and the guys will be sharing a room. People in the audience your on your own." Covered Narako and he ran from the window.

More awkward silence……

"Well I say I'd call that a day. Bye everyone!" Yelled Naruto." Yelled Inuyasha as he tried to run out the door.

"Inuyasha it isn't over yet you have to stay at a hotel now follow the guys to the hotel that Orochimaru is in charge of that group." Said Kagome. She followed the girls out to find the girls room.

The game show place was in a very small hotel as in it only had three hotel rooms.

"I feel sorry for you Sasuke." Said Naruto when the girls left and Orochimaru was coming toward them.

"Okay everyone when we get to the room we are going to start a game of truth or dare and then I am going to leave. The girls are going to play to for something to do. Since no one is allowed to leave the hotel and it is only 6:30." Said Orochimaru.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Later when all of the people are in there rooms. Orochimaru already left.

"Okay Sasuke truth or dare?" Asked Naruto.

"Dare. I'm not a wimp." Said Sasuke.

"You are going to wish you never said that." Smirked Naruto.

'**Oh please no.'** Thought Sasuke who recognized that smirk.

"Go around the hotel halls in front of the girls room and scream I'm the tooth fairy." Laughed Naruto.

"No…" Said Sasuke as he walked toward the door.

"Wait! What is the tooth fairy without a dress?" Smiled Riku.

'**I don't really know that guy but I swear I will kill him for that.'** Thought Sasuke.

"Hey look!" Said Naruto who had been looking through his bag when the game started.

"What?" Asked Sasuke nervously.

"I have Sakura's tooth brush this is perfect!" Yelled Naruto.

"How is it perfect? Or are you like a stalker and plan to kidnap her when no one is looking." Asked Inuyasha.

"I mean if Sasuke is going to be the tooth fairy he needs a magic wand, and this one is pink and says girl power on it." Laughed Naruto.

Sora and Riku fell off the bed they were all sitting on laughing. In the room there were two beds and two small couches. The hotel door was open. Everyone but Naruto, Sora, and Riku were on the bed. Sora and Riku who were on the floor laughing and Naruto who was standing next to the other bed with his suit case on it.

"Darn it does anyone have a dress?" Asked Naruto.

"What kind of question is that?" Countered Inuyasha.

"Hey Kairi is walking down the hall I'll ask her if we can borrow one of her dresses it would match the pink tooth brush." Said Sora.

"Kairi, can we borrow one of your dresses and keep your hotel door open." Said Sora.

"Sorry Sora I'm kind of in the middle of my own dare." Said Kairi.

Only then did Sora look to see what she was holding. It was a picture of Sasuke.

"I'm a little afraid to ask." Said Sora.

"I have to bring this picture to Orochimaru and ask what he thinks of it and then try to bring it back to Sakura in one piece. That's not even all of it but the other part is a surprise. Then I will bring you the dress." Said Kairi.

"Good luck with that I will just be waiting in the room then." Said Sora as Kairi walked away.

A few minutes later

"I need the picture back!" Yelled Kairi.

"Hey it is my Sasuke!" Yelled back Orochimaru.

"I think, Sasuke, that you should not go toward that end of the hall." Said Sora laughing.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PICTURE!" Yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.

Then very loud yelling that was too loud to understand what was being said. Then finally Kairi and Sakura walked back down the hall Sakura carrying her picture of Sasuke.

Then Kairi came back into the boys room with Sakura, who apparently gave her the dare, carrying a pink dress.

Kairi smiled and set the dress down then went over to Sora and kissed him. When she turned to leave Sora's face turned bright red. Naruto got up and closed the door after they left.

"Okay Sasuke go into the bathroom and put on the dress!" Yelled Naruto.

"That thing looks tight I don't think it will fit." Said Sasuke.

"That's just too bad." Said Riku smirking. He was silently jealous that Kairi kissed Sora.

Sora was still too shocked to talk and just nodded.

After a little while Sasuke came out of the bathroom holding a pink toothbrush wearing a pink dress. (Kairi's kingdom hearts 2 dress.)

"Okay go on." Smirked Naruto.

Sasuke left the room and the guys were standing in front of their door as Sasuke had to skip down the hall to the girls room yelling he is the tooth fairy.

"I'm the tooth fairy!" Yelled Sasuke as he got in front of the girls room.

Then the guys only heard hysterical laughter. "You can keep the dress pink is your color and if you gave it back I would probably burn it." Kairi laughed.

Then he disappeared inside the room.

About 10 minutes later.

Sasuke came out wearing a lot of makeup to go with his dress and his hair had a bright pink bow in it.

"There now you are the prettiest princess in hotel." Declared Kagome.

Kairi and Sakura were laughing their heads off. The guys were laughing too.

"Aw Sasuke your so pretty." Laughed Naruto.

"Okay. We will never speak of this again! What happens in the hotel stays in the hotel." Said Sasuke and walked passed everyone when they stopped laughing.

It would have been a very dramatic exit. Though it turns out Kagome had a pair of pink high heels with her so he took one step and fell on the ground face down.

"Well at least someone knows how I feel now." Laughed Inuyasha. Everyone was laughing but they helped him get back to the room. The whole experience killed a few hours so when it was over it was 10. Everyone knew they couldn't top Sasuke's dare so they just went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Will be another chapter and it will be a little more game showish. :) Review and tell me ur thoughts about my story!!


	2. Game Show Questions

Author- I'm bored so I decided to update I know it's only been a day but nothing better 2 do right now….

'**Thinking'**

I own not Naruto or Kingdom hearts or even the show Inuyasha, though really who does own shows and then writes a fanfiction about it? (That actually sort of sounded smart!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey tooth fairy." Laughed Kairi and Kagome as they passed Sasuke in the hallway. Sasuke just glared at them.

Everyone was getting ready for the show. Almost everyone was in the hallway and headed for breakfast.

"Sasuke, are you going to breakfast now?" Asked Sakura. She stopped next to him in the hallway.

"Sasuke, you need to come sit with me at breakfast because uh, we have to discuss the game that's it! So to participate today you have to come sit with me at breakfast." Said Orochimaru and dragged Sasuke off.

"Help me!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Have fun don't eat too much! I'll just have breakfast with Naruto." Sakura called after him.

"Sakura are you ready to eat? This place has ramen right?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know we will find out when we get to the cafeteria." Replied Sakura.

"Sora wake up you lazy bum!" Kairi yelled as she banged on the door Riku standing right beside her.

"WIND SCAR!" Yelled Inuyasha from inside the room.

Sora let out a very high pitched scream. Everyone backed away from the door Kagome was there now to because she needed to wake up Inuyasha.

"Riku it's your turn to baby sit Sora I'm going to eat. Hey Sakura, Naruto wait up!" Yelled Kairi as she ran after them.

"Sora are you okay in there?" Asked Riku not really caring but hungry.

"Help me! He is going to kill me! The door is stuck!" Sora yelled high pitched.

"Glad to hear you two are getting along. Well since you seem to be able to take care of yourself I'm going to eat. Kagome would you like to go get breakfast?" Asked Riku.

"Inuyasha I'm going to breakfast now!" Called Kagome as she walked down the hallway with Riku.

"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha and broke down the door.

Sora came running out. He wasn't hurt but he still ran as fast as he could away from everyone and to the cafeteria. As soon as everyone entered the cafeteria Naruto and Sakura got to the front of the food line to order.

"WHAT NO RAMEN?!" Yelled Naruto.

"We just don't have any ramen why don't you have pancakes or cereal?" Asked Narako who had the breakfast duty.

"I CAN'T EAT ANYTHING OTHER THAN RAMEN WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Yelled Naruto.

"You are Naruto and I am deaf." Sakura said holding her ears.

"What is his problem?" Asked Narako.

"He has never eaten anything other than ramen so if you don't have ramen then this is going to take a while." Said Sakura.

"I will be right back I just realized I have a cup of ramen ready to make in my suitcase! Save me a seat Sakura!" Naruto called over his shoulder already out the cafeteria door.

"This is normal behavior for him." Said Sakura when Narako was silent and she grabbed her food and sat down across from Kairi.

"Riku Sora shut up!" Yelled Kairi. They were both talking at the same time. When they didn't stop talking she put her head down on the table but they didn't seem to notice.

"Sakura I'm back! That three minutes is so annoying I didn't think I would make it." Said Naruto taking his seat next to Sakura.

"Whoever broke down the door to the boys hotel room has to spend an hour with Orochimaru who will be talking about his emotions." Said Ansem standing up in front of the room.

"That was uncalled for!" Yelled Orochimaru.

"Sasuke did it!" Yelled all of the guys.

"I wasn't even there! I can't take another second of talking to this guy! That is it I don't care about power anymore if it means I have to spend three years with you!" Yelled Sasuke.

"You're so hurtful!" Cried Orochimaru and ran out of the room and everyone just stared.

"Everyone let's just get on with the game show. Orochimaru won't be attending the first half of the show because someone who shall not be named Sasuke has hurt his feelings." Announced Ansem.

"I'M NOT DONE EATING!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto are you coming?" Asked Sakura walking out the door everyone else had already left.

"What everyone was just here? Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

"Yeah yeah you believe now come on." Said Sakura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay is everyone in their seats they were sitting before?" Asked Narako from the announcer window.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

"Go Sasuke!" Yelled Ino from the audience.

As she said that everyone heard loud sobbing from the announcer window assumed to be Orochimaru. Sasuke sunk lower in his seat and Naruto and Sakura just laughed.

"Can we just get to the questions now?" Called Sasuke at the window.

"Fine Narako will be the host for the first part of the show it was going to be Orochimaru but he is having an emotional breakdown." Said Ansem.

"Okay now press the buzzer wh-" Started Narako.

Naruto hit the buzzer as soon as Narako said it.

"Thanks for that but wait until I say a question and then only push it when you have an answer. Any questions before we go on?" Said Narako.

"If you are a game show host then why don't you act a little more enthusiastic or at least smile." Said Kagome.

"Okay then the first question is what weapon can defeat the heartless?" Asked Narako smiling.

The buzzer from Inuyasha's table went off almost immediately.

"How could you possible know this answer?" Asked Narako.

"I don't I just want to tell you to stop smiling it's creepy." Inuyasha said sitting back in his seat.

"Wait what do you mean we couldn't know the answer?" Asked Kagome.

"Any other people willing to answer the question?" Narako asked looking around purposely ignoring her question.

Then the buzzer from Naruto's team went off.

"What is it now?" Asked Narako rubbing his head.

"Why didn't you answer Kagome's question?" Asked Naruto.

"Good question to bad I was looking for an answer." Stated Narako.

Then the buzzer from Sora's table went off.

"Yes your answer is?"

"Wait I know this one… It is no that's not it… Uh… I PLEAD THE 5TH!" Said Sora.

"By the time the show is over I'm going to be insane!" Declared Narako and ran from the stage and up to the window. A few minutes later and Orochimaru came down.

"Okay what is Sasuke's favorite color?" Asked Orochimaru.

Then the buzzer from Naruto's table went off.

"It is black obviously because he is emo!" Laughed Naruto until Sakura smacked him in the head. Then Sasuke gave him a death glare. (Sasuke couldn't hit him because Sakura was in the middle.)

"I'm sorry Uzumaki but that is incorrect Sasuke's favorite color is blue." Said Orochimaru.

"How do you know that?" Asked Sasuke sinking lower in his seat.

"It's not like I stalk you or anything." Said Orochimaru smiling.

"Can we please move on to the next question now?" Asked Kairi growing impatient.

"No Kairi you've got to hit the buzzer here or he will act like he didn't hear you see look." Said Sora and pushed the buzzer 10 times in a row.

"I heard the first time thank you. Some one unplug the buzzers!" Called Orochimaru.

"If you don't get these questions over with soon I will personally make sure you die tonight!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Ansem it's your turn to be the host!" Yelled Orochimaru and ran up the stairs to the window.

"Okay then if one of you makes one noise other than to answer the question I will kill you is that understood?" Said Ansem.

Everyone just nodded.

"What is Uchiha's blood line technique? What kind of question is this? Orochimaru!" Called Ansem.

"You're just jealous I came up with a better question than you could!" Yelled Orochimaru.

Sora made a buzzer sound because their buzzer was unplugged.

"That was pathetic but continue with your answer."

"It is his eyes look all freaky and are redish I think." Said Kairi.

"That was the idiot version of describing it but okay." Said Ansem.

Kairi got up walked over to Ansem and looked him straight in the eye. Then she stomped on his foot and kicked him in his shin and walked back to her table. For a while Ansem just stood there and then suddenly and grabbed his foot and started screaming. Then Naruto got up in front of everyone.

"Now what do we call what just happened?" Asked Naruto.

"A very delayed reaction." Declared Kagome.

"Correct!" Shouted Naruto. Ansem started to stand up straight again so Naruto sat down.

"Okay it is lunch break." Ansem said holding his foot again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and his team got to the line first. Naruto was complaining that the sign over their table still said yellow when it was agreed that they were the orange team.

"RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto and he grabbed as much as he could carry which was about 5 bowls. Sakura and Sasuke decided to have some to.

"Inuyasha what are you getting?" Asked Kagome but Inuyasha was grabbing every kind of food there.

"I think I'll just have ramen to then." She smiled and followed Inuyasha to seats right next to Naruto.

"Sasuke stay away from my ramen!" Yelled Naruto as Riku and Sora came down to sit next to them. (Where Kairi is I don't know yet myself but for this part she's not there.)

"Naruto I'm nowhere near you're ramen and if I attempted to eat more than you I would probably die or explode." Said Sasuke Sakura got up to throw out her food and to get something in her room. Kagome followed because the guys were yelling so loud and getting on her nerves.

"Your just jealous I still have food and you don't." Stated Naruto turning away from him.

"I just ate Naruto I really don't care." Said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry still." Growled Inuyasha.

"He scares me." Sora whispered to Riku.

"Here have my apple. I got it but I'm not going to eat it." Yelled Naruto and threw it at Inuyasha.

"IRON REAPER SOLE STEALER!" Yelled Inuyasha as it came toward him.

That cut the apple in pieces sending a piece at each of the people at the table.

"OW! A piece hit me in the eye!" Yelled Naruto.

"Food fight!" Yelled Sora and threw hot ramen on Riku.

That continued for a while and even Naruto threw his food. Then the girls came back not knowing what was going on. Kairi got hit in the face with ramen. She screamed and Sakura was soaked with a soda. Kagome came in after them and slipped on the soda that was on the ground and fell. Everyone stopped and was covered in food.

"Since you all have went against the rules and made a mess of the place your punishment is that you have to go back on the game show looking like that." Said Narako who had also been covered in food. Orochimaru and Ansem were hiding under the table so they didn't get food on them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone took their seats covered in food on live TV.

"We are having special questions now assigned to a certain team. The pink team this question is for you and bear in mind I didn't write these questions Orochimaru did. What is Uchiha's favorite brand of soda? Orochimaru that is just creepy." Said Ansem standing in the front of the stage looking up at the window.

"We met Sasuke yesterday we don't know his favorite anything." Said Kairi.

"This contest is fixed to let the yellow team win!" Yelled Riku.

"IT'S THE ORANGE TEAM!" Yelled Naruto.

"Everyone shut up this contest is fixed but not to let the orange team win." Said Orochimaru from the window and then covered his mouth and hid.

"Awkward." Said Sakura in a sing-song voice.

"Back to the game then uh, Blue team. What is Orochimaru's favorite animal?" Asked Ansem.

"A cat?" Guessed Inuyasha.

"He seems like a snake person to me." Said Kagome looking at the window.

"Correct congratulations. This moment would be better if you all didn't reek with food." Said Ansem smiling.

Sora found out how to plug back in the buzzer and pushed it non-stop until Ansem looked over.

"What is it now?" Asked Ansem.

"Your smile is way more freaky looking than Narako's." Stated Sora.

"By chance did we install one of those buttons that you push and then the contestant you want to go away falls down into a fire pit?" Ansem asked Narako.

"Actually we did." Said Narako and came down with 8 buttons one for each contestant.

"We can't use it now that will ruin our plan." Orochimaru said.

"What plan we don't have a plan." Ansem said nervously.

"Sure we do you know the one that we made up for this game sh-. Oh I see what you just did your trying to act innocent so they don't catch on." Said Orochimaru. Ansem smacked his head and Narako looked very annoyed.

"And that concludes today's show join us tomorrow for the physical challenges." Said Ansem quickly and all three of them vanished from sight.

"Something tells me they are up to something I don't know what but I just have this feeling." Said Sora rubbing his chin.

"Way to go genius what was your first clue?" Asked Kairi rolling her eyes.

"At least the physical questions can't have much to do with Sasuke. Can they?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't think so now I'm going to the girls room to change this food is starting to stink." Said Sakura and she walked down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura you have been in the bathroom for an hour I don't think you can get any cleaner!" Yelled Kairi from outside the girls room bathroom.

"My hair still feels sticky with soda!" Yelled back Sakura.

The door that leads into their actual room was open so anyone could walk in. Inuyasha and Riku came down the hall because they heard the noise.

"I see that you two are clean. Where is Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"He is in the shower. No offense Kairi but you smell really bad." Said Riku. Kairi glared at him.

"You don't have as sensitive smell as I do." Complained Inuyasha holding his nose.

"Someone is hogging the bathroom." Said Kairi talking louder than necessary to make sure that Sakura could hear her.

"Where are those other two?" Asked Kagome walking up from behind Kairi.

"MY NOSE CAN'T BREATHE!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"You don't have to be down here." Glared Kagome.

"Yes we do the guys smell worse believe it or not." Said Riku.

"Sakura get out of the bathroom or I will knock down the door!" Yelled Kairi banging loudly on the door.

"I wouldn't do that Sasuke took my punishment for breaking down the door and he had to listen to Orochimaru talk for an hour." Said Inuyasha.

"You are so impatient Kairi. It hasn't been that long." Said Sakura.

"I've been waiting patiently for an hour already now get out of the bathroom!" Yelled Kairi.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom. Kairi ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Are you two brothers?" Asked Sakura as she noticed they both had silver hair.

"Oh yes the same hair color we must be related. I don't think anyone else has your hair color pinky." Said Riku.

"What did you call me?" Sakura said her temper rising. Riku backed away and ran down the hall with Sakura chasing him.

Sora came down the hall soaked.

"Have you heard of a towel?" Asked Kagome.

Before he could answer there was a loud bang from down the hall. Riku was yelling he was sorry and there was a hole in the wall from where Sakura punched.

"Sakura calm down." Said Naruto walking down the hall. He hasn't taken a shower yet so he is covered completely in ramen.

"EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR ROOMS SHUT YOUR DOORS AND GO TO SLEEP!" Yelled Ansem at the top of his lungs.

"Fun killer." Muttered Sakura as she walked passed him in the hall.

They all went into their rooms but Kagome still had to wait for Kairi to get out of the shower. She took only a third of the time Sakura did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outtakes

"Naruto are you coming?" Asked Sakura walking out the door everyone else had already left.

"What just happened everyone was just here! I don't believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

"Ah! The universe is going to explode Naruto doesn't believe it run for your lives!" Yelled Sakura.

And then the universe was destroyed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another Outtake

"By chance did we install one of those buttons that you push and then the contestant you want to go away falls down into a fire pit?" Ansem asked Narako.

"Actually we did." Said Narako and came down with 9 buttons on for each contestant.

"We can't use it now that will ruin our plan." Orochimaru said.

"That's just too bad!" Yelled Ansem and pushed the button for Sora.

"Ah!" Yelled Sora his scream kept going and going.

"How deep is that hole?" Asked Ansem after 10 minutes.

"I have no idea." Narako replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hour Sasuke had with Orochimaru

"Sasuke you know why you are it's because it's not nice to break down doors." Said Orochimaru.

"You know sometimes I get the feeling that no one listens to me. Though everyone orders me around. Orochimaru do this. Orochimaru you're an idiot Orochimaru shut up. Orochimaru you ruined the plan." Said Orochimaru and continued for a long time on that list.

Sasuke banged his head on the desk repeatedly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh I guess our hour is up. Time flies when you are having fun doesn't it Sasu-" Started Orochimaru getting up but Sasuke had already run out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Hope that was okay couldn't think of that much but still thinking of what the plan could be for the villains…. Please Review sorry if anyone was too OOC.


	3. Physical Challenges

Author- Have you ever watched someone drink a soda and laugh and then spit back up in the soda they were drinking because they couldn't breathe. It's funny. Until you realize that they were drinking your soda.

'**Thinking'**

I sadly do **not **own Naruto I just write random fanfics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Leave me alone! I'm tired!" Yelled Kairi throwing a pillow over her face to block out the light.

"Kairi you missed breakfast the game show is about to start the physical challe-" Started Sakura but she was cut off by Kairi throwing a pillow at her face.

"So do we just drag her out?" Asked Kagome.

"I guess she will have to do the physical challenges in her pajamas." Smiled Sakura.

They each grabbed Kari's arms and dragged her unconscious through the hallway and outside in a wide clearing with obstacles. They then pulled her over and left her next to Sora and Riku. In her pajamas which were bright pink and she had bed head. (Let me remind you this is live TV and they are being filmed almost every second now. Just not at night.)

"Kairi?" Asked Sora nervously.

"Five more minutes!" Kairi replied and accidentally punched him in the leg while she was lying down on the grass.

"OW!" Screamed Sora and grabbed his shin hopping up and down.

Everyone around him laughed. Naruto fell to the ground laughing while Sasuke smirked and Sakura pointed and her face turned red from laughing.

"So are you saying that actually hurt? She is sleeping and a girl." Said Inuyasha looking away unaware of Kagome giving him an angry stare.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled angrily.

Immediately Inuyasha hit the ground face first. Kairi was still unconscious, Sora was still hopping up and down, and Riku was trying to pretend he didn't know them.

"Okay now that we have all had our morning fun let's get ready for the physical challenge." Said Narako.

Everyone got where he told them and then he told them to draw a number from the box.

"I got 2! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

"3." Said Sasuke.

"I got 1." Said Sakura.

"3?" Asked Riku not understanding but was ignored.

"I have 4." Declared Sora.

Kairi got up and looked around.

"How did I get here? Why am I in my pajamas? Sakura, Kagome you better sleep with your eyes open!" Yelled Kairi and took a number.

"I have 2 can I go change now?" Asked Kairi.

"After you run your race then we have the lunch break then a second race then a quick interview." Said Orochimaru. He and Ansem were sitting on a bench Ansem was still over there but Orochimaru came and stood next to Narako.

"I have 4." Said Inuyasha impatiently.

"1." Said Kagome.

"Now go stand next to the person that has the same number as you." Said Narako.

Kairi went next to Naruto. Sasuke and Riku glared at each other. (Sasuke hasn't forgiven Riku for suggesting the dress.) Sakura and Kagome smiled at each other. Sora reluctantly stood next to Inuyasha who glared at him.

"Now all of these obstacle courses are the same now get in front of one with the person you are standing next to. You are going to race against each other." Said Ansem who got bored sitting on the bench.

"I have to race against Kairi? No offense to Kairi but she doesn't seem like the running type and I don't want to hurt her feelings when I beat her." Said Naruto and smiled at her thinking he helped. She glared at him without him noticing.

"Remember the faster you get down the faster you can eat or do what ever you need to." Said Orochimaru.

"GO!" Yelled Ansem.

All of them ran to the first obstacle it was a wall climb. They had to grab on to the rope and climb up the wall. Kairi was in the lead of everyone even though it was only Naruto who counted. She didn't want to be on camera anymore in her pajamas.

"Is this a game show or military school?!" Yelled Kagome almost to the top of the wall. Sakura was at the top and jumping down and running to the tunnel.

Kairi was already out of the tunnel when Naruto was in the middle of it. Riku and Sasuke were side by side running to the water that they had to swim to and then grab a rope that is hanging over mud and cling on to the rope and cross over the mud. (Like monkey bars only a rope so it's harder.)

Riku was swimming through the water and Sasuke was running on top of it. Somehow Riku managed to keep up. Kairi climbed upside down on the rope over the mud. Inuyasha was running and climbed over the rope and Sora climbed upside down and slipped when he got to the middle of it and fell in the mud. It was deeper than it looked and took him a while to resurface.

They all got to the finish lines Sora in last and covered in mud.

The winners were Kairi, Inuyasha, Sakura, and Riku and Sasuke tied.

"I won! Now I'm going to change. Sora you could use a shower and change to." Kairi said laughing.

"Thanks Kairi do you want a hug?" Asked Sora.

"Don't even think about it, Sora!" Yelled Kairi backing up.

"You hug her I'll hold her still!" Yelled Riku laughing and grabbed Kairi so Sora could hug her.

"I will give you a five second head start." Said Kairi and chased after them.

"I lost." Said Naruto sadly. No one was listening they all went to go get lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto stuffing his face with ramen and Sakura and Sasuke were staring at him like he was crazy. Inuyasha and Naruto were having an eating contest. Naruto was winning. Kagome was laughing as she watched Inuyasha try to keep eating.

Sasuke began to drink his soda. When Kairi and her team came in. (They needed to change and take showers. Sora and Kairi caught up with Riku so he had also been covered in mud.)

"Sasuke chug chug chug!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke fell to the ground his face turning red.

"Is Sasuke dying?" Asked Kairi not really interested.

"No worse he is laughing somebody what's the number 911!" Yelled Naruto.

"Is it 911?" Asked Riku rolling his eyes.

"That's not a number." Said Naruto watching Sasuke still on the floor laughing.

"Well we need to figure something out! I don't think Sasuke has ever laughed! What if he is having a mental breakdown he could be going insane!" Yelled Sakura.

Sasuke's face was still red and he was crying from laughing so hard. Plus he couldn't breathe because of the soda.

"Sasuke hang on don't go toward the light at the end of the tunnel!" Yelled Naruto.

"It could be a train!" Added Kairi.

"How did that help?" Riku asked her.

"I don't know!" Yelled Kairi.

"I say we just let him die I know I won't miss him." Inuyasha said not even paying attention to Sasuke on the ground.

"We can't let him die then me and Sakura will be down by one member." Said Naruto.

"I guess you're right." Said Inuyasha.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura sitting on the ground beside him.

"Anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?" Asked Sora.

"The who maneuver?" Asked Naruto.

"That would be a no." Replied Kairi.

"Well you two are useless in an emergency." Said Riku.

"Do you know it Riku?" Asked Sakura hopefully.

"Not a clue." Riku replied and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Then how are we useless?" Questioned Kairi and Naruto.

"I'm calm and you are not." Said Riku.

Naruto and Kairi started arguing with Riku and forgot about Sasuke. His face was now purple because he couldn't stop laughing and he couldn't breathe.

"Hello guy having a mental break down on the ground over here ring a bell?" Asked Sakura annoyed.

"Why doesn't someone give him mouth to mouth?" Asked Kagome. She was the only one to notice that Sasuke couldn't breathe.

"How will that he-" Started Sora.

"I'LL DO IT!" Sakura and Orochimaru cut him off.

Awkward………

"He is mine back off!" They both yelled.

"Let's let him decide! Sasuke do you want me to give you mouth to mouth?" Asked Sakura. Of course Sasuke was silent because he couldn't breathe but Sakura took his silence as a no.

Sakura ran off crying and Orochimaru smiled.

Creepy……….

Sasuke spit out the soda quickly and ran as fast as he could past everyone.

"Wow." Said Kagome.

"Well that was disturbing." Declared Sora.

"That's disgusting." Agreed Inuyasha.

"I'm disgusted and disturbed." Said Kairi making a disgusted face.

Everyone stared at her like she is crazy. "What? That was weird. You don't hear or see that everyday. I also think we should all look up what to do in an emergency." Said Kairi.

Sakura had run into the girls' room so she didn't know what happened.

Orochimaru looked shocked and upset. "Um, I think I'm going to go back to the room now." Said Naruto as he backed away. Inuyasha ran out of the room and Naruto followed his example and started running too.

"Kagome shall we?" Asked Kairi and the two of them ran as fast as they could away from Orochimaru who was upset that Sasuke rejected him.

"Can we leave now?" Asked Sasuke to Sakura standing in the girls' room doorway.

"You can't leave yet!" Yelled Kairi going to stand next to Sakura who was angry and upset at the same time.

"We are not leaving until I kill Orochimaru." Said Sakura and Kairi backed away from her.

"You know what I don't want to be a third wheel I'm going to see what Kagome is doing." Said Kairi and ran out of the room.

"Where is Sora and Inuyasha?" Asked Kairi as she sat down on one of the beds in the boys' room. Just as she asked they ran into the room.

"Kairi we need your help!" They both yelled.

"What is it now?" Asked Kairi.

"You are quieter than us and we heard the hosts talking but we were about to be caught so we had to run back here." Sora said breathing hard.

"And?" Asked Kairi.

"We need you to sneak into the vents and go above the room they are in and tell us what they say, but it will have to be tonight because we are about to go to the second race." Said Inuyasha.

"Do I have to do everything?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes." Said Sora and in sad tone giving her a sad look that you would have to be completely cold hearted to say no to.

"Fine then." She replied and was about to leave the room.

"Where is Kagome?" She said right before she disappeared behind the door.

"She is on the phone with Sango, because there was no audience today she didn't get to see her." Said Inuyasha.

"Everyone go back outside to the clearing we were at before!" Called Ansem from down the hall.

"Come on guys." Said Kairi who had come back in the room.

"Sasuke hurry up we are going to be late!" Yelled Sakura who was down the hall calling back to the room.

"Wait we are missing someone where is the overactive blonde guy?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Over here, I was on the phone with Hinata." Said Naruto from right behind Inuyasha making him jump.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay this time things will be different only the winners of the last matches will be able to compete. All of the winners will be against each other and the winner gets a point for their team." Said Ansem.

Orochimaru was on the bench waving at Sasuke but Sasuke pretended not to notice.

"Wait that means I have to go against Riku." Kairi said confused.

"Well you will be able to know who the best out of your team is." Said Narako.

"Okay it is the same course just different competitors. GO!" Yelled Narako.

It took awhile to start the race because no one new where they were supposed to be. Then they finally figured it out and started running. At first Kairi was in the lead but she tripped (Inuyasha threw something in front of her feet.) Then it was Sasuke followed by Riku. Inuyasha was out of the race. Kairi figured out what he did and know they are fighting key blade and tetsiga.

Right in front of the water course Riku couldn't see wait was going on because his hair got in his face. He went in the wrong direction and ran into a tree.

It was just Sakura and Sasuke left they were on the same team so it didn't matter who won, but ninja are very competitive. They started moving as fast as they could to the over the rope.

Some how they were arguing so much on it that one end of the rope broke and made it like a swing thing. Neither of them were expecting it so when it swung they both went flying. Sakura was caught by Naruto. Sasuke wasn't as lucky he kept flying until he hit a tree and fell to the ground.

Kairi and Inuyasha didn't notice because they were fighting. (Kairi winning) Naruto helping Sakura. Riku not caring. Kagome was the only one who went to help him. Then when she went over there Sakura figured out what happened and went to help. No one crossed the finish line so the race was declared a tie.

After they all started talking loudly and laughing at Sasuke that Narako had to clear his throat ten times before it got there attention. Then he couldn't speak after that so Ansem took over for him.

"We have a meeting today the three of us to discuss special matters. The interviews will be held tomorrow not toady so have fun with whatever you all want to do. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to listen in on our conversation. Am I clear? No one is allowed to listen to our meeting about important matters that will be held in the cafeteria after dinner. So steer clear of the cafeteria until then." Said Ansem.

"What's happening in the cafeteria I wasn't paying attention?" Sora asked Kairi.

"What? I think I fell asleep during what he was saying. He is a very boring speaker, ask Riku about it." Yawned Kairi.

"Riku what is happening in the cafeteria?" Asked Sora.

"Hm what? I wasn't listening ask Ansem he said it." Replied Riku.

"What is happening in the cafeteria?" Sora asked loudly.

"Just a top secret meeting." Said Orochimaru.

"Oh okay then." Said Sora and started talking to the other two. They were leaning against a tree so they could be in the shade.

"Sakura, I'm bored what are we supposed to do until dinner?" Asked Naruto. His team was leaning next to the wall of the hotel place. Close to the tree the others were at.

"I don't know…" Said Sakura and then she yawned.

"I dare you to run around the hotel until you can't talk anymore." Said Sasuke lying on the ground next to them.

"That was uncalled for! Tooth fairy." Said Naruto smirking.

"Hey would any of you be interested in sneaking into the cafeteria to see what the meeting is about? Kairi is going to sneak into the vent but if anyone else has any suggestions go ahead and say them." Said Inuyasha with Sora right behind him.

"No than-" Started Sakura.

"Cool we want to join! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura groaned.

"Okay meet us in the room next to the cafeteria at 11 we over heard that that's when they will be meeting." Said Sora.

"Awesome! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled angrily and both smacked him in the back of the head.

"Kagome spends a lot of time on the phone with Sango." Noticed Riku looking over at the phones a little ways away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's getting dark already?" Asked Kairi looking up at the sky. It was only her and Riku now that Sora gets along with Inuyasha.

"Kairi it's 10." Said Riku.

"I SKIPPED FOUR HOURS!?" Yelled Kairi.

"No we just didn't do anything interesting during that time so it wasn't written about." Said Riku leaning against the same tree.

"Oh that's right…" Laughed Kairi.

"You are so weird." Smiled Riku.

"Hey!" Complained Kairi.

"Let's go eat." Said Riku and they got up to find Sora and go eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"RAMEN!!" Yelled Naruto. He was in line for the fourth time getting more ramen.

"You ate all of the ramen…." Said Narako backing away.

"I'M STILL HUNGY!!! Naruto continued yelling.

"We'll take him from here." Said Sakura. She grabbed one of Naruto's arms and Sasuke grabbed the other and they dragged him out into the hall.

"Ramen no!!" Pleaded Naruto as he went out of sight.

"Naruto you have already had 24 bowls get over it!" Sakura could still be heard back in the room.

"Well that was something you don't see everyday. Or any other time other than this." Said Kairi staring at the door they went out of.

"Do any of you think that this whole game show is just a set up and that something is going to happen during the interviews tomorrow?" Asked Kagome suddenly.

"No." Said Kairi.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Riku.

"I really don't know." Said Kagome staring at her unfinished soup.

"Inuyasha and Sora are actually friends it's kind of creepy." Said Kairi changing the subject.

"Yea I guess." Riku looked over at the two of them running around.

"Aw is Riku jealous that his friend is hanging out with someone else?" Teased Kairi.

"No." Said Riku looking down and Kairi laughed.

"Well have fun doing whatever Kagome and I are going to go back to the girls' room." Said Kairi and walked away.

"Wait what time is it!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"10:30, we are in the room the meeting is going to be held in Inuyasha so I don't think we missed anything," said Kagome as she went out the door.

"Race you back to the room! You to Riku." Yelled Sora and the three of them ran off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why do I have to go in the vent?! Complained Kairi as she leaned against the wall under the small vent which she was supposed to go through.

"Well because Inuyasha, Kagome, and Riku are to tall for it. Naruto is too loud. Sasuke won't do it. Sakura would beat me up if I asked and I am uh, I'm afraid of the dark! Yeah that's it!" Said Sora standing in front of her and she rolled her eyes and started pulling herself up into the vent.

"Kairi…" Began Riku.

"Yes?" Kairi replied.

"Don't get caught or they might kill you." Said Riku.

"Thanks for the load of confidence." Glared Kairi and disappeared.

"She's doomed." Said Sasuke.

"Yep." Replied Inuyasha.

"I heard that!" Yelled back Kairi.

"You know you two are dead when she comes out of there right?" Asked Sora.

"She won't really kill us will she?" They asked back.

"She might." Riku laughed as he said it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So we have them take interviews then what?" Asked Ansem.

"You know. Can't say it now someone is watching." Said Narako and looked up to the spot Kari was.

"**THAT WAS BARLEY 10 SECONDS!" **Kairi yelled in her head.

"Go back to your bed Kairi." Ansem said.

"I'm not here!" Yelled back Kairi.

"Now don't you to feel stupid no one is up there." Orochimaru said and Narako put his head on the table and Ansem rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I get it now she is tricking us into thinking she is not there." Orochimaru said nodding his head.

"No I'm really not here!" Kairi yelled back to Orochimaru.

"Are you there or not?" He asked back now confused.

"Not! Kairi is sleeping in her room!"

"Oh okay!"

"I've had enough of this!" Yelled Narako and stood up and went under the vent Kairi was in.

"Orochimaru use your snake tongue thing to get her out." Said Ansem.

"His what?" Asked Kairi.

Orochimaru did and Kairi was soon on the floor next to him.

"EW!" Yelled Kairi screaming.

"Why does everyone think having a snake for a tongue is weird?" Asked Orochimaru.

"Listen to that sentence." Said Kairi.

"And?"

"Wow…"

"Hey you're not the one who has to stay with him all the time." Said Ansem.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Cried Orochimaru.

"Can I leave now? I'm afraid stupidity of this level is contagious." Said Kairi as she turned to leave.

"Go to sleep this time and don't come back here or you have to spend a day with

Orochi-" Started Ansem but Kairi was already out of sight. She started running when he started saying Orochimaru.

"That was just mean." Complained Orochimaru.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I knew you couldn't pull it off." Said Inuyasha.

"Shut up I tried! They threatened me with having to spend a day with Orochimaru it was horrifying!" Cried Kairi.

"And I thought an hour was bad…" Said Sasuke shuddering.

"I need a hug." Said Kairi sadly and joking.

"I'll give you a hug!" Shouted Sora and Riku at the same time not catching on to the joke.

Awkward…

"So can't wait until the interviews tomorrow bet that will be interesting." Said Sasuke breaking the silence.

"Yea well I'm going to sleep now bye!" Yelled Sora and Riku and ran away.

"On that note I'm leaving." Declared Sakura. And everyone went off to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Kairi is still going to get Kagome and Sakura back if anyone remembers what she said up above. Please if you read this story review not just add to favorites REVIEW!! Please...


	4. Sick days

Author- To Taz the my guinea pig I have him in my lap as I write this story.XD

Have you ever noticed when watching a show the main character always comes out unharmed.. Though everything always happens to them.. If it wasn't a main character bad things happen to them all the time…weird…

"**Thinking"**

_Flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The interviews of course were cancelled. Naruto of course got sick with the flu and gave it to Riku and Inuyasha. So everyone had to listen to them for the day and find something to do with the hosts away for the day for fear of getting sick.

"Kairi can I have some water?" Asked Riku weakly.

"Ask Sora I'm busy." Replied Kairi.

"Sor-"

"Sorry I'm helping Kairi with whatever she is busy with." Sora cut him off.

"But I'm going to dehydrate." Whined Riku laying in one of the two beds.

"Fine I'll get you your water." Said Kairi and came back and sat down next to Sora again.

"Kairi while your up can you get me water to?" Asked Inuyasha as soon as she was seated.

Inuyasha was on the other bed lying down. Naruto was on the couch with a bucket next to it. Then Sora and Kairi were sitting on the only other available seat. Kairi in the chair Sora on the arm.

"Sakura! It's your turn to baby-sit!" Yelled Kairi.

"I can't I think I'm going to be sick." Said Sakura weakly appearing in the doorway.

"You look a little pale. No, please tell me you are not sick to…" Complained Kairi but Sakura had already run down the hall into the girls bathroom to throw up.

"If anyone asks I died." Said Kairi and disappeared out the door.

"So you're just going to leave me here alone?" Asked Sora with no response.

"It's only morning in your driving me insane Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she entered the room with the 5th water he had requested within the hour.

"Okay we need to do something with the arrangement. Sakura is now sick so we need to get her in here to." Continued Kagome after she gave Inuyasha his water.

After 30 minutes one of the girls' sofas was moved into the boys' room and Riku was moved onto it and Sakura onto the bed he was on. Kairi had returned from wherever she had gone. She said she just went to get something to eat.

"My head.." Complied Sakura.

"Then go to sleep." Said Kairi.

Soon after they did go to sleep.

"Alright let's go do something now." Sora suggested and got up stretching.

"Want to go to the leaf village?" Suggested Sasuke.

"AH! Where did you come from?!" Yelled Kairi after she jumped in the air.

"I was here the whole time." Sasuke said back.

"Creepy…." Added Kagome.

"On that note, to the gummi mobile! I'm dri-" Started Sora doing a bat man impression.

"I'm driving. Last time you crashed the ship remember?" Said Kairi and went to the ship.

"Wait then how is it fixed?" Asked Sasuke.

"Riku and I did it." Said Kairi.

"You don't know how to fix a ship." Said Sora.

"Yes we do. Riku dialed the repairman and I told him where to go." Kairi said.

"Okay then… Then village isn't to far from here." Said Sasuke.

"Wait drop me off in my world and come get me later." Said Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you think they will be mad that we left them?" Asked Kairi.

"Just a little but they are sick and we are not. So apparently we are the stronger ones." Said Sasuke and as soon as they stepped into the village gate…

"Sasuke! Did your team win? Who are these losers? Where is billboard brow? I don't care because Sasuke is here!" Yelled Ino clung onto one of Sasuke arms. Everyone took three steps away from her and Sasuke.

"Ino, don't scare the people to bad." Said Shikamaru walking toward them.

"Hey I was only joking around." Said Ino and walked toward her teammate.

"Sasuke your team was supposed to have an important mission today but since you are the only one here then I guess you have to do it." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey if this is a fighting thing Sora and I have fought a lot of battles and won them all.." Said Kairi. **"Oh wait I just realized we aren't the main characters in this world! We could get hurt…"**

"Well then it's just that cat again…" Said Ino.

"Not again.. Wait when did I ever agree to do this mission?" Questioned Sasuke.

"_Sasuke?" Asked Shikamaru._

"…" _Sasuke was half asleep._

"_My team has a mission with that cat when you come back from your game show will you do it for us?" Asked Shikamaru._

"_Sure sure.." Yawned Sasuke._

"I was asleep! That doesn't count!" Said Sasuke after listening to the flashback. Shikamaru and Ino had already run away.

"Well guess your stuck with doing this mission with us." Laughed Kairi.

"Come on then….."

10 minutes later…

"Ow! Get it off! Ow!" Yelled Sasuke as the cat tore at his face.

Kairi just sat there laughing.

"It's not funny help me!"

"If I helped you then you wouldn't learn anything." Kairi continued to laugh.

"**Great another Naruto and Sakura. These two could be their clones from another world. What if they are?" **Thought Sasuke.

Sora got up and pushed the cat into Kairi's arms. It went calm and started to purr as she pet it.

"Aw it's a sweetie." Said Kairi stilled petting it. Sora came near it to pet it and it started hissing at him.

"Oh yea it's a little angel." Sora said sarcastically.

"Can we leave now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Fine let's go find this little ones owner." Said Kairi smiling.

"Sounds like someone's getting attached." Teased Sora as they walked toward the hokage's room.

"I am not and if you say that one more time I swear I will pick up Sasuke and throw him at your head." Said Kairi glaring at him. Sasuke took a few steps away from her.

"Lady Hokage is this way." Said Sasuke.

"MY TORA!" Yelled the lady and grabbed her cat.

"I feel sorry for the cat." Said Sora.

"This is the 10th time its run away but it always is forced to come back." Said Sasuke.

"Let's go." Whispered Kairi and backed away from everyone.

"Wait your payment." Said the lady.

"What?"

"You brought back my little sweetie now I found this kitten and I don't need another cat because it might make my little Tora jealous." Said the lady and handed Kairi a small black and white kitten.

"Aw it's so cute." Said Sora and started to pet it but it hissed at him.

"I don't think cats like you." Said Kairi.

"Hurry up the sick people have probably woken up already." Sasuke complained and dragged the two away.

They got in the ship and picked up Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Can I drive?"

"No!"

"Can I drive?"

"NO!"

"Now can I drive?"

"Go ahead."

Kairi got up and switched seats with Sora.

"Be prepared for a painful death." Kairi said no hint of joking in her voice and she went to the back of the ship and buckled up. They had all been standing in the ship but decided to sit down now because Sora was jerking the ship all over the place.

"Can you please try to keep the ship straight?" Asked Kagome.

"Uh…It's more fun to drive like you don't know what you are doing.." Said Sora.

"I'm glad that we left the kitten with Ino. It would have never survived this ride." Kairi said clinging on to the sides of her seat.

"Sora you drive like idiotic insane person… wait that is you." Smiled Sasuke.

"Shut up like you could do better." Said Sora.

"Bet I could."

"Fine try it."

Those two switched seats.

"This should be interesting." Said Kagome.

Sasuke took the wheel and the ship was still and went perfectly straight. Kairi and Kagome started laughing.

"Beginners luck." Muttered Sora.

"More like beginner's skill." Smirked Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kairi? Sora? I'm thirsty where are you?" Riku called walking slowly down the hallway.

"Right here Riku. You should be in bed." Said Kairi as she found him in the hall.

"Yea come on Kairi will get your water and I will help you back to the room." Said Sora.

Kairi left insulting Sora under her breathe for making her do all of the work. Sora was helping Riku making sure he got back to the room.

"Sor- I need a trash ca-" Started Riku but before Sora could do anything Riku threw up on Sora.

"Ew! KAIRI!" Yelled Sora. Kagome was all the way at the end of the hall helping the other sick people. Sasuke mysteriously disappeared, but everyone knew he was hiding so he didn't have to do any work so Kairi had to help him.

"What Sora? Do I have to do everything around her-" She stopped when she saw him and started laughing.

"It's not funny you help Riku I have to take a shower." Said Sora ran down the hall to the boys' bathroom.

"Come on Riku. Sorry but I'll walk next to you but I won't touch you. Guess you should go to the hosts bathroom to clean up, you are not going anywhere near the girls' room." Said Kairi and left Riku there and then went to the boys' room to sit down.

"Kagome are you okay? You look a little pale." Said Kairi not realizing she was holding her head.

"Kairi I think we are sick." Said Kagome and got up and had Kairi follow her to the girls' room. There they both lay down on the beds.

"Sora?" Asked Kagome when she heard someone pass the room.

"No Sasuke." He corrected.

"Can you get me water we both got sick I think it is only you and Sasuke now." Kagome continued like Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I guess you really are sick I'll go get Sora." Said Sasuke and left the room.

"Sora where are you?" Called Sasuke.

"In here."

"Sora if I didn't know any better I'd say you sound sick." Said Sasuke walking into the room.

"I am…" Sora replied weakly.

The arrangement had been changed to make room for Sora in the room. Inuyasha had his bed to himself. Sakura had the other bed but Naruto was now sleeping at the foot of her bed stretched out. Sora was on the couch Naruto was at before and Riku was on the other couch.

"Water please.. really thirsty…" Whined Naruto.

"Well who do you think is going to get it for you because I'm not." Said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke…. Remember that time I helped you when you needed it?" Asked Naruto.

"_Hey Naruto can you throw me that soda. It's not open so you don't have to worry about it spilling." Said Sasuke._

"_Okay here." Said Naruto as he threw the soda. _

_The soda was badly thrown and it hit Sasuke in the head._

"_Sasuke are you okay?" Asked Naruto._

"…_.." Sasuke passed out._

_Naruto backed away and whistled as he walked off. _

"_Naruto why are you whistling?" Asked Sakura._

"_No reason…….." Naruto ran away from her._

"Thanks for reminding me about that.." Said Sasuke sarcastically.

"I gave you your soda though, so you need to give me water." Naruto continued to whine from the foot of Sakura's bed.

"Shut up Naruto I'm trying to rest." Said Sakura sleepily and kicked him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow, Sakura that hurt." Complained Naruto not moving from his spot on the floor.

"You deserved it." Said Inuyasha from his bed.

"Sasuke help me up….Sasuke?" Asked Naruto but Sasuke was leaving the room.

"Sasuke… When I get up I'm going to use my rasangan on you!" Yelled Naruto but it wasn't very loud or as threatening as he wanted.

"Yea yea. You keep telling yourself that Naruto." Called back Sasuke as he went out the door so no one could see him.

"You'll see.." Naruto tried to get up and succeeded for about 2 seconds and fell back down. "I have fallen and I refuse to get up."

"Naruto do you ever stop talking?" Asked Riku.

"No he really doesn't." Answered Sakura.

"Sakura.. That hurt my feelings.." Said Naruto sadly.

"Sorry Naruto do you need help getting up?" Asked Sakura.

"No thanks. This floor is actually comfortable." Yawned Naruto.

"My head everyone shut up…Naruto I wouldn't say there if I were you I think I'm going to be sick." Said Sora weakly.

"On second thought I think I'm getting up now." Said Naruto and slowly got up and back on the foot of Sakura's bed.

"SASUKE GET ME WATER OR I SWEAR I WILL SMACK YOU WITH MY KEYBLADE THEN I WILL SHOVE IT-" Kairi was heard yelling but was cut off.

"Okay I will get you water…" Said Sasuke and ran down the hall to get everyone water.

Ansem came back with the others he decided he should check on the kids and went into the boys' room first because when he left everyone who was sick was in there. He had a mask over his nose and mouth so he doesn't get sick. When he walked into the room everyone started laughing even if it was quite from sickness.

"What am I like a clown do I amuse you? Do you think I'm entertaining? Well I'm not and you shouldn't laugh it hurts peoples feelings. How would you like it if I saw you there just being sick and laughed at you?" Asked Ansem.

"We would think you are crazy." Said Sora.

"Wait we already do." Finished Riku and the two laughed.

"Just wait I will have my revenge Sora!" Yelled Ansem accidentally.

"What did you just say?" Asked Sora.

"I like cheese." Said Ansem quickly.

"Yeah that's what I thought it was." Said Sora and he rolled over on the couch sleepily so his face was no longer visible.

Sasuke walked back balancing 7 waters. Kairi walked down the hall to and entered right after him. She just so happened to 'accidentally' stick out her foot while he was walking and trip him.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled after he hit the ground.

"Oops." Was all Kairi said and sat on the arm of the couch Sora was on and leaned back on the wall holding her head.

"Here take the water and you better be happy now since you all just had to have it." Said Sasuke and handed out water. Kagome walked in the room slowly her face pale and she went and laid down at the end of Inuyasha's bed and accepted her water.

"My precious." Said Naruto sitting up looking around and rubbing his water.

"Okay then……" Said Ansem and left the room quickly.

"Sasuke my water is to hot." Complained Inuyasha.

"No it is not I got it from the fridge." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke can't you ever just do anything nice?" Asked Kagome.

"Hey he was nice this one time." Said Sakura.

"_Sasuke Sakura guess what!" Yelled Naruto._

"_What now loser." Said Sasuke_

"_What is it Naruto?" Asked Sakura._

"_I ran with scissors and lived!" Yelled Naruto._

"_I'm so proud of you Naruto." Said Sakura laughing._

"_Yeah way to go." Smiled Sasuke._

"Wait the person smiled that wasn't Sasuke that was Kiba." Objected Naruto.

"Oh guess your right then." Said Sakura.

"Wait I know there was that time." Started Naruto.

"_Sasuke I for some reason always wanted to be your friend." Said Naruto._

"_Naruto you are my best friend." Said Sasuke back._

"Wait I know that's not the end of that continue Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Fine." Naruto continued.

"_Then why Sasuke why are you doing this?" Asked Naruto._

"_In order to get the power I want I must kill my best friend." Said Sasuke._

"Yea that sounds more possible." Said Sakura. (Some flashbacks are real some are not. The characters are not Shippunden they are regular Naruto characters.)

"Thanks for your kind words I think I'm going to go in another room away from all of you now. Be better in the morning so we can get this game show thing over with." Said Sasuke and started leaving.

"Where are you going it's getting late and you need to get to sleep." Said Narako coming in front of the door.

"You can't expect me to sleep in this room." Said Sasuke.

"Everyone else is. Besides you will be lonely all on your own in another room." Said Narako.

"I live alone in my own home. My family is dead killed by my older brother." Glared Sasuke.

"Okay then…What was your name again?" Asked Narako.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha you can do what ever you want just don't hurt me." Said Narako and ran out of the room.

"Sasuke come on we will make room in here for you." Said Sakura and moved up so there was space for two between her feet and the edge of the bed.

"Fine." Said Sasuke.

"**So the interviews are tomorrow. Best time to get payback on someone is during their interview.." **Thought Kairi as she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Orochimaru are you ready for the plan tomorrow?" Asked Narako.

"Yes." Smirked Orochimaru.

"We will all have our revenge." Declared Ansem.

"It will be a lot of fun for us anyway." Winked Narako.

"You know should really get that eye problem fixed." Said Orochimaru and Narako and Ansem stared at him. "What?" (I have nothing against Orochimaru but he is the only person I can picture saying stuff like this.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Randomness sorry my friend was sick and gave me idea for the story… The interviews will be in the next chapter… I'm sleepy…. Please Review. Reviewing is fun you should try it….

Go ahead push the button you know you want to.


	5. InterviewsRevenge

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- I've already written most of the last chapter for this story..

Kairi- Wow…

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- You're just jealous of my artistic abilities!

Sasuke- If that's what you call them.

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- I don't need 2 people insulting me here!

Riku- How about three?

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- That is just uncalled 4!

Sasuke- Start the story or I will break the computer!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- O-okay….

Kairi- KAWAIIKAIRI-HIME DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Sure rub it in my face –cries-

'**Thinking'**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm hungry can I have some ramen?" Asked Naruto waking up on the floor. "How did I get on the ground?"

"You were talking in your sleep so I pushed you off the bed." Replied Sasuke.

"What did I say?" Asked Naruto and Kairi whispered in his ear and his face turned red. "I SAID WHAT?!?!"

"Exactly what I just told you." Laughed Kairi.

"S-Sakura didn't hear did she?" Asked Naruto sheepishly.

"No she said Inuyasha snores to loud and went back to her room before you started talking.. You have really messed up dreams." Said Kairi and laughed again.

"I'm going to go tell Sakura what you were talking about now." Smirked Sasuke and ran toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Naruto and jumped in the air and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"Well I see that you all are up." Said Orochimaru and saw the two wrestling on the ground. "Okay I guess I will give you all your privacy now."

"I think he thinks you two have problems now." Said Inuyasha.

"I forgot we have those interviews today." Said Kagome.

"Yea I'm surprised they haven't ca-" Started Sora but was cut off.

"All players come outside to be interviewed!" Called Narako.

"What were you saying Sora?" Asked Riku.

"Never mind." Replied Sora and got up and started to get ready for the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay all weapons are to be removed and placed in this bin." Said Ansem when all of the players were around him.

"B-b-b-but." Naruto whined.

"No buts just put the weapons in the bin." Repeated Ansem.

"Jeez you sound like my mom." Said Sakura and took of her weapon bag and placed it in the bin.

Kairi, Riku and Sora placed their key blades in the bin as well. (In my story there keys can be placed down.) Inuyasha reluctantly placed down his tetsiga and Kagome her bow and arrow. All that were left were Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well this could take awhile." They both said and put their weapon bags in the bin.

"That didn't take long now did it?" Said Ansem smiling.

"We still have a lot more to go." Said Sasuke and took off his shoe.

"How do you hide a knife in your shoe?" Asked Kairi.

"You have to be extremely careful." Answered Naruto.

After an hour the two were finally done.

"Oh wait!" Said Naruto and pulled a kunai from his headband.

"Are you finished yet?" Asked Ansem getting impatient.

"Yes.." Answered Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't lose my favorite kunai." Said Naruto and looked into the bin sadly.

"You going to be okay?" Asked Kagome.

"Maybe…" Said Naruto still looking in the bin.

"Moving on then first we film the revenge of Ansem." Said Orochimaru. "I-I mean COOKIES!"

"Kairi, Sora, Riku or Pink team follow me." Commanded Ansem and led them away back into the hotel.

"Am I the only one who thinks being separated and not having weapons is a little suspicious?" Asked Sasuke.

"You are just paranoid." Said Inuyasha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki this way please." Said Orochimaru.

"Can we get a different interviewer?" Asked Sasuke.

"That was mean." Said Orochimaru and led them away.

"Do we just stay here?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." Replied Narako.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay let's get one thing straight that is a live camera. This interview is live and I'm going to get my revenge on Sora." Said Ansem.

"Why are we here then we already said our goodbyes." Said Riku.

"You helped him defeat me didn't you?" Asked Ansem.

"Yes." Replied Kairi.

"Then that's why. Are you ready to die?" Asked Ansem.

"Why are you rhyming?" Asked Kairi.

"This is the part where you beg for your lives." Instructed Ansem.

"No way I will just fight you with my keyblade!" Yelled Sora.

"We don't have our key blades genius." Said Riku and grabbed Kairi's and Sora's arms and ran out of the hotel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm sorry I have to take my revenge on all of you, especially you Sasuke." Said Orochimaru.

"Wait a second what do you have against Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"Um…Well.. Nothing really." Admitted Orochimaru.

"Oh well have fun you guys I'm going to go look for new members for squad seven." Waved Sakura as she left the room.

A few seconds later Riku Kairi and Sora ran into her.

"OW!" Yelled Sakura.

"Watch where your going you b -----" "Hey it's you Sakura." Said Kairi cutting Riku off.

"Where were you going? Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Asked Sora.

"Probably getting killed right about now. So you guys want to find someplace to eat?" Asked Kairi and the three agreed quickly.

"Wait guys you can't leave us!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke running toward them.

"What about Orochimaru?" Asked Sakura.

"Well we kind of pushed him out the window so we have to move fast." Said Sasuke.

"Guys come this way." Whispered Inuyasha covered in flour.

"A GHOST! STAY BACK YOU EVIL SPIRIT!" Yelled Naruto and started punching Inuyasha.

"Ow hey cut it out! If I were a ghost could you be punching me?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes because you are a ghost and I am punching you!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto stop being such an idiot and be quiet." Whispered Sakura.

"It's not nice to be so mean, Sakura." Said Naruto.

"That makes no since." Replied Sakura.

"The truth doesn't have to make since." Said Naruto and turned away from her.

"What?" Asked Sakura confused.

"Why is Inuyasha covered in flour and where is Kagome?" Questioned Kairi.

"Kagome is right here and I was running through the kitchen and tripped and flour poured on me." Said Inuyasha.

"Kids come on out we were just joking about the revenge thing!" Called Ansem.

"Oh if they were just joking then let's go." Said Naruto.

"Are you really that slow?" Asked Sakura but they were already gone and she was standing alone. "I guess so."

"Sakura come on we are going to the cafeteria!" Yelled Kairi.

"Don't leave me all alone!" Yelled Sakura and after them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Okay who gave the hyper kid candy?" Asked Ansem.

"IT WAS SAKURA NO NO IT WAS SASUKE NO!! IT WAS THE CANDY IT CALLED TO ME!! YAY CANDY!!" Yelled Naruto jumping up and down.

"Don't touch it Kagome stupidness could be contagious." Advised Inuyasha.

"Naruto calm down it will be alright just remain calm…" Said Sasuke backing away.

"CANDY!!! YAY CANDY!! SAKURA CAN I HAVE MORE CANDY NOW!!!" Yelled Naruto.

"No Naruto." Said Sakura.

"WE ARE TEAM 7! I'VE GOT ALL MY TEAMATES WITH ME!" Sang Naruto.

"Those are not the words to the song." Said Kairi.

"CANDY I NEED IT OR I WILL EXPLODE!" Yelled Naruto.

"Make it stop!" Yelled Orochimaru.

"How come he got candy I didn't get candy." Complained Sora.

"Everyone shut up!" Yelled Ansem.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU BIG MEANIE! I HATE YOU NOW GIVE ME CANDY!" Yelled Naruto.

"Very mature Naruto." Said Sakura rolling her eyes.

"I NEED CANDY I NEED…I need…….candy…" Naruto fell to the ground sleeping.

"I guess he just reached the end of his sugar rush," said Sasuke.

"Someone poke it with a stick." Said Inuyasha.

"I don't want to it could like eat me or something." Said Kairi looking down at the unconscious Naruto.

"Everyone be a little grown up and pay attention to your interviews." Said Narako.

"Everyone pick a partner."

Naturally Kagome paired with Inuyasha. But the others had a little more difficulty.

"I WANT TO BE WITH KAIRI!" Yelled Sora and Riku.

"I WANT TO BE WITH SAKURA!" Yelled Sasuke and Naruto.

"I mean…i… would like to be her partner because… uh… HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNCOUNCIOUS!!!" Yelled Sasuke.

"I woke up…" Said Naruto and Riku and Sora were arguing to.

"Hey Kairi want to be my partner?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure." Smiled Kairi and they walked off.

Sasuke and Sora, Naruto and Riku, were assigned partners by Narako because they wouldn't pick themselves.

"Now Inuyasha Kagome come with me." Smiled Orochimaru.

"Why Orochimaru?" Asked Naruto.

"Just because now let's talk while they finish up in there." Said Narako.

"SAVE ME!" Yelled Orochimaru.

"Get back here!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I thought you said you took all of there weapons!" Yelled Orochimaru running from

Inuyasha.

"Oh…sorry if you I guess that only works with my group." Said Ansem.

"Fine then SUMMONING JUTSU!" Yelled Orochimaru and a giant snake appeared.

"AH A SNAKE!" Screamed Kairi.

"What's wrong with snakes?" Asked Riku.

"…….." Kairi was staring at the giant snake.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Naruto gathering chakra to punch the snake.

"She has a fear of snakes." Replied Sora.

"Chidori!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Where's the birds?" Asked Sora looking around.

"The sound is coming from his hand." Replied Sakura.

"You are crushing birds in your hand? How could you?" Asked Sora.

"It's chakra." Said Naruto.

"S-s-s-s-s-na-na-ke." Stuttered Kairi.

"Naruto use your Rasangan and we will attack together." Said Sasuke after his lone Chidori didn't work.

"Inuyasha you should attack to." Said Kagome. (I just realized without their weapons Kairi Kagome Riku and Sora are useless in battle…and the others still can fight..)

"Rasangan!"

"Chidori!"

"Iron Reaper sole stealer!"

"Help me!" Orochimaru screamed high pitched.

Narako stepped in front of Orochimaru and the snake and did his shield thing. Everyone bounced off of it.

"Naruto get off of me!" Yelled Sasuke.

"I will as soon as Inuyasha gets his foot out of my face!" Yelled back Naruto.

"I can't get up someone is on my hair!" Whined Inuyasha.

"I can't get off of your hair until Naruto gets off of me!" Complained Sasuke.

"This could take awhile." Said Kairi.

"We are doomed." Said Sakura.

"Exactly." Agreed Kagome.

"Okay Riku it is up to us!" Yelled Sora.

"Can we just you know not and say we did?" Asked Riku.

"Wimps." Said Kairi.

"Are you going to fight the big snake?" Asked Sora.

"No but I will fight Ansem." Said Kairi and walked over to him.

"What is she doing?" Asked Riku.

"Ow! My foot! Ow! My shin! Ow! Cut it out now my whole leg hurts! NO PLEASE DON'T! OW!" Yelled Ansem and fell to the ground.

"Okay one down two to go." Smiled Kairi and Sora and Riku stepped away from her.

"Um stay away from me...please.." Said Narako and backed away.

"My bow I need my bow." Said Kagome and looked at the big snake.

"I'll go get it!" Volunteered Sora.

"Okay." Said Kagome.

"I'll handle Orochimaru myself when I get up!" Yelled Naruto trying to get out from Inuyasha who was crying in pain because Sasuke was still on his hair.

"I'll get Nina." Said Riku.

"Nina?" Asked Kagome.

"That guy over there never learned his name." Admitted Riku and walked over to Narako.

A few seconds later and Narako was on the floor clutching his face.

"MY NOSE I THINK IT IS BROKEN!" Yelled Narako.

"All I did was push him and he fell on his face." Smiled Riku.

"Here is your bow." Said Sora.

"Let me try it!" Said Sakura.

Sakura shot the arrow and it went pretty far but it didn't come close to her target…or did it?

"OW! SAKURA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Sasuke the arrow hit his leg.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Yelled back Sakura. **'HA! That's what you get for leaving me for Orochimaru in the future.' **(Like I said b4 these are regular Naruto characters and Sasuke hasn't left squad 7 yet.)

"I think I will take back my bow now." Said Kagome.

"Okay." Smiled Sakura. **'Darn it I didn't get to hit Naruto with an arrow yet!'**

With one shot Kagome got Orochimaru and his snake disappeared. Orochimaru was out cold because well he was on a giant snake and he fell from a big height.

"NO!" Yelled Sasuke suddenly still under the other two.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"We are on live TV and we have been stuck like this the whole time." Said Sasuke.

"NO!!" Yelled Naruto louder than Sasuke.

"Curse my over sensitive dog ears!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm sleepy, what do we do with these guys?" Asked Kairi yawning.

"I have an idea." Said Sasuke right behind her.

"AH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE!" Yelled Kairi.

"I don't really know." Answered Sasuke. Inuyasha and Naruto were in the same spot as before staring at Sasuke.

"And your idea?" Asked Sakura.

Sasuke smiled evilly….

All of them went back to the boys' room where all the couches and places to sleep really were after they took care of their so called hosts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How did we get here?" Asked Ansem.

"What are we wearing?" Asked Narako.

"THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" Yelled Orochimaru and the other two stared at him.

The three were sitting in the middle of the leaf village all in tooth fairy outfits. Orochimaru in a purple dress purple tooth brush. Narako green skirt and shirt thing and a green tooth brush. (Kagome's uniform.) Ansem in Kairi's pink dress like Sasuke was before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ansem- A DRESS!

Orochimaru- If they are mad then so am I!

Sasuke- Okay then… Wait why did I have to be the tooth fairy in the beginning of this story?

Kairi- Why my dress? THAT IS TWO I HAVE TO BURN!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- It's just a story people don't kill me!

Naruto- That's a good idea let's get her!

Sakura- Well she did let me shoot Sasuke.

Sasuke- What!?

Sakura- uh I mean.. SHE MADE ME SHOOT SASUKE LET'S GET HER!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- -uses smoke bomb-

Sasuke- darn it where is she?

-Smoke clears-

Naruto- you do know that when you use that you are supposed to run away before the smoke clears right?

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Well you know you guys are ninja and I thought your instincts would take over and you would run away with the smoke….Well then this is awkward.

Orochimaru- Attack my snake!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- -running away- There is still one more chapter left if these people don't kill me!

Sasuke- -chasing Kawaii Kairi-Hime- **Review this chapter!**

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- SAVE ME!


	6. The dance the end

FIRST OFF ATTENTION I SWITED THE CHARACTERS! KINGDOM HEARTS ARE THE FIST GAME NOT THE SECOND! AND JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR NARUTO AND EVERYONE ARE NOT SHIPPENDON THEY ARE REGULAR NARUTO... THAT IS ALL.

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- I have chocolate!!!!!

Sasuke- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Kairi- She can't get that hyper Sasuke.

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- YAY CHOCOLATE!

Sasuke- Hey why are me and Kairi the only people talking to you?

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Naruto gave me chocolate and told me to annoy you to.

Sasuke & Kairi- I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Naruto- I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Oh so that's what you were saying well you better run.

Sasuke & Kairi- chasing Naruto- RUN ALL YOU WANT WE WILL CATCH UP TO YOU AFTER THE STORY!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Speaking of which can we get to it?

Kairi- I will say it so I can get back to killing Naruto. Kawaii Kairi-Hime DOES NOT own Naruto!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- I am just a bored person that writes fanfics please don't sue. XD

"**Thinking"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! The light people from planet Blob are going to eat me! Ah! Help me! I'm to young to die! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto in his sleep kicking Sakura and pushing Sasuke off the bed.

"Naruto shut up!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Ow.." Said Sakura and smacked Naruto in the head.

"Sasuke guess what!" Yelled Naruto.

"What Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

"I have hair!" Yelled Naruto

"Naruto I don't think anyone is as dumb as you." Said Sasuke.

"Kairi help me I can't see I'm blind!" Yelled Sora from on the couch.

"What is you're problem now Sora?" Asked Kairi from on the arm of the couch where she slept.

"I can't see!" Yelled Sora.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kairi.

"Oh.. False alarm my eyes were closed." Said Sora opening his eyes.

"I stand corrected." Said Sasuke getting up.

"What time is it?" Asked Riku sleepily.

"Probably 3 in the morning." Replied Kairi.

"Guys it's 2 in the afternoon." Said Kagome looking at the clock.

"Oh… Good afternoon everyone." Said Sakura and got up and went out into the hall to the girls' bathroom.

"What are we doing today. You know after that whole we almost died yesterday thing." Asked Inuyasha.

"I have no idea." Replied Kagome and she went out into the hall to the girls' room to followed by Kairi.

"Anyone going to get up?" Asked Sasuke.

"Nope." Said Riku.

"No." Answered Sora.

"To tired." Replied Inuyasha.

"…." Naruto was asleep and snored as his answer.

"Ah the light people from planet Blob are here and they want Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke.

"AH! THEY ARE GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN!" Yelled Naruto and jumped up and fell off the bed.

"That was a little more then I expected to happen but he's up." Said Sasuke and he went into the bathroom to get changed.

"I think you should all have a dance or something to celebrate you're victory. It should be something formal." Said Kakashi.

"How did you get here? And how did you know about our victory?" Asked Naruto.

"It was on TV everyone in the village was watching." Said Kakashi and started to leave. "But I really do think you should have something formal."

"Everyone in the whole village? That is just great." Said Naruto sarcastically. "And we have to wear formal whatever to a dance or something that Kakashi is probably going to supervise."

"Let me guess you have a orange suit with you." Said Inuyasha.

"How did you know?! Are you psychic?!" Asked Naruto.

"Okay then I'm going to go get Kairi to see if she packed anything for me to wear to this. I'll also tell the girls about that mask guys formal idea." Said Sora.

"Why do you have to ask her about something to wear?" Asked Naruto.

"Because his idea of formal is wearing his regular clothes after falling into mud." Said Riku.

"That was one time! I was late and didn't have time to change and there was a big mud puddle I didn't notice.." Objected Sora as he disappeared into the hall.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue suit with his Uchiha clan symbol on his arm. Sora came back into the room wearing a black suit that followed the theme of his normal clothes and he was carrying his key blade.

"I call the bathroom next!" Declared Naruto and pushed Riku out of the way and ran into the room.

"Okay then…" Riku said confused.

"Oh I forgot I was supposed to tell you that the girls don't want anyone near their room for the time being." Said Sora.

Naruto came out in a bright orange suit like he always wears but more formal. To top it off he also had a orange tie.

"Finally you took forever." Complained Riku and was about to go in but Inuyasha pushed him out of the way. "Oh come on!"

"Does everyone have something to wear? It is a dance that would be a little later but I guess you all could get ready now." Called Kakashi from down the hall.

"Everyone has something to wear! Thanks for mentioning that whole don't have to change into something formal yet after I have already changed." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke I assumed everyone would be lazy and not get up for a while but you all have proved me wrong. What are you wearing?" Asked Kakashi after noticing Naruto's suit.

"It is a formal outfit no one said it couldn't be orange." Said Naruto.

"That isn't exactly formal it looks like you are going to a clowns wedding." Said Kakashi.

"Who says orange isn't formal? That is orange discrimination!" Yelled Naruto.

"Wait if orange isn't formal what about red?" Asked Inuyasha coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing a red suit almost exactly like what he normally wears.

"Well I guess formal means something different to you all then it does to us." Said Kakashi.

"Why do you say us? Are you using yourself in third person or something because that is kind of creepy." Said Riku.

"I said it because I meant it in the way as in me and all the other sane people in the world." Replied Kakashi.

"Hey you are not wearing anything formal." Pointed out Naruto after Riku went into the bathroom.

"I'm not in formal attire yet." Said Kakashi and left. (I have no idea what attire means but I thought it sounded smart.. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with clothes.)

"I'm going to see if the girls are ready yet." Said Naruto and left the room.

"They said they didn't want anyone down there while they are getting ready!" Yelled Sora but it was to late…

"Ah! The blob monsters someone save me! The blob monsters ate the girls!" Yelled Naruto running back in the room.

"Naruto you idiot I have a face mask on! Now stay out of the room!" Yelled Sakura from her room she had a green facial mask on.

"That's exactly what a blob monster would say." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto I think you have some issues you need to work out." Said Inuyasha laying back on one of the beds.

"Hey we don't need dates to this thing do we?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Said Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Why do we need to wear formal clothes to a dance?" Asked Naruto.

"So idiots like you will ask questions." Replied Sasuke.

"That was mean." Said Naruto.

"And?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm just saying that was mean." Said Naruto.

"And?" Asked Sasuke again.

"There is no and." Said Naruto losing his patience.

"And?" Asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean by and?!" Yelled Naruto.

"And your point is?" Asked Sasuke.

"My point is, uh, my point is shut up." Replied Naruto.

"Hey I'm all dressed." Said Kairi walking into the room. (She always wears a dress but this one is different by a little bit from the game.) She had a pink dress that cut off at her knees it had black on its sides. (Basically same color theme as her KH 2 dress even though she is in kingdom hearts 1.)

"Oh hi Kairi what's up?" Asked Naruto.

"Orange?" Asked Kairi.

"Don't be so judgmental orange is the best color ever!" Yelled Naruto.

"Okay then…" Said Kairi and backed away out the door.

"You officially scare people Naruto. Congratulations." Said Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke when another one of the girls walks in the room say hi to them and I bet they insult your outfit to look here comes Sakura and Kagome now." Said Naruto looking down the hallway.

"Hey Sakura, Kagome what's up?" Asked Sasuke mimicking what Naruto said.

"Hey Sasuke nice suit. Naruto what are you wearing?" Asked Kagome and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey Sasuke you look good." Smiled Sakura ignoring Naruto glaring at Sasuke from behind her.

"Hey Sakura what do you think of what I'm wearing?" Asked Naruto.

"Orange?" Asked Sakura.

"Leave." Said Naruto and the two girls left the room laughing.

"See orange is not a formal color, well and I always look better than you." Smirked Sasuke.

"Hey guess what?" Asked Sora.

"You finally discovered your true calling and are leaving us to be with the birds?" Asked Inuyasha.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Sora.

"Well are you leaving us and never coming back because you decided that you are going to leave and be with Orochimaru so I don't have to." Said Sasuke hopefully.

"Ew no. Since none of you will guess it I will just tell you. Kairi asked me to go to the dance thing whatever it is called with her." Smiled Sora.

"Congrats… Is there anything else you would like to add to that?" Asked Inuyasha falling asleep on the bed.

"You guys lack enthusiasm." Said Sora.

"WOW YOU ARE GOING TO A DANCE SUPERVISED BY A COMPLETE PERVERT WITH KAIRI CONGRADULATIONS!" Yelled Naruto.

"That's much better.. HEY! THAT HAD SARCASM IN IT!" Yelled Sora.

"Really Sora? Wow who knew, thanks for pointing that out to us." Said Riku.

"Shut up!" Yelled Sora and threw a pillow at Riku.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Okay let's skip ahead.

Sasuke- stopped chasing Naruto for a second- I could write better than this you write horribly.

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Fine then I would like to see you try!

Sasuke- Okay here it goes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sasuke can you come here for a second?" Asked Sakura.

"No I can't." Replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are the coolest person ever!" Yelled Naruto.

"Okay then loser." Said Sasuke and kicked Naruto making him fall to the ground in one hit.

"Wow Sasuke I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Sora he is a complete loser compared with you." Smiled Kairi.

"Eh true but I wouldn't be going with you." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke will you go to the dance with me?" Asked Sakura.

"Sorry no I have other plans, like I'm going to kill my brother." Replied Sasuke.

"Wow you are so cool." Everyone said in unison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- THAT IS NOT BETTER THAN ME! That part was all about you!

Sasuke- That's what made it so good.

Kairi- I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH SORA BECAUSE HE IS A LOSER COMPARED TO YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Naruto- KNOCKED ME DOWN IN ONE HIT? LET'S PUT THAT THEORY TO THE TEST THEN!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Is everyone done writing the story now can I get back to it?

Sasuke- SAVE ME!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Sorry got to write!

Sasuke-being choked by Naruto- cough save me! Cough

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi and Sora were walking around outside where it was dark.

"Did you really say I'm a loser compared to Sasuke?" Asked Sora.

"Hey that was all Sasuke not me." Said Kairi.

"Why are we still on camera?" Asked Sora.

"When will you stop asking questions?" Replied Kairi.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Yelled Riku.

"Everyone else is already at the dance so come on you two." Said Riku.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OW Naruto you stepped on my feet again!" Yelled Sakura who was dancing with Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura." Blushed Naruto.

"It's okay."

"Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." Smiled Kagome dancing with him.

"Will you um…" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Yes." Blushed Kagome.

"Get me something to eat I'm starving." Finished Inuyasha wondering why Kagome was blushing.

"Get it yourself!"

"Um…Kairi?"

"What is it now Sora?"

"Never mind.."

"I'm going to see what Riku is doing he is all alone over there." Said Kairi.

They were in the dance which was located in the cafeteria. Sakura and Naruto were dancing Sasuke turned her down. Kagome and Inuyasha of course. Kairi and Sora. Then the others were standing on the wall Riku and Sasuke. (wow only two.. hmm)

"Hey guys what's up?" Asked Kairi Sora walking behind her.

"Boredom. Why is that guy reading? That book looks disgusting." Said Riku.

"Looks? I actually read a page! I'm scarred for life." Said Kairi.

"Naruto read the whole book and he turned out fine….. Never mind Kairi your going to end up emotional damaged and end up in a mental institute." Smirked Sasuke.

"Ah!" Screamed Kairi because Kakashi came up behind her.

"What is with you? Well I must say I'm disappointed in you guys. You are only with people you know why not give new people a try. See look you two go dance." Said Kakashi and pushed Sasuke and Kairi onto the dance floor.

"Don't touch me and you may live." Said Sasuke.

"I was just about to say that myself." Glared back Kairi.

"Okay Silver hair kid with no dog ears and Sakura. Naruto and girl with black hair. Oh there is two of you left….. Why don't you dance with each other?" Said Kakashi and was watching everyone.

"I'm not dancing with you." Glared Inuyasha.

"I was with Kairi now she is probably having a good time with Sasuke." Whined Sora.

"SASUKE SAY ONE MORE THING AND I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO BE 14!" Yelled Kairi.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME I AM AN AVENGER!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Okay scary avenger guy I bet I can make you cry."

"You can not make me cry." Said Sasuke backing up a little.

A second passed and Sasuke is on the ground.

"Ow! Kairi you hit me in th-" Whined Sasuke.

"Okay this has been fun I think you to need to calm down now don't want you to get two close." Smiled Kakashi.

"Told you I could make you cry." Smiled Kairi.

"Ow…." Cried out Sasuke.

"Naruto you are really short." Kagome said.

"Have you ever just thought that maybe you are just freakishly tall?" Replied Naruto.

"Hmm you make a good point… No you are just short." Said Kagome.

"So… uh… hmm… oh I got it! Do you have to fight battles?" Asked Sakura trying to find something to talk about.

"Yes I have to fight heartless every day." Replied Riku.

"Oh… Well I'm a ninja.. In case you didn't hear that the first ten times…." Sakura forced a smile.

"Well this is awkward." Said Inuyasha nervously.

"That is the understatement of the year." Agreed Sora.

It was a slow song and the two were dancing.

"So I see spiky head is playing the part of the girl here." Said Kakashi trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean by that!" Demanded Sora.

"It's just that Inuyasha is leading and you are dancing like a girl." Smiled Kakashi.

"Is it time to go yet." Said Kairi nervously glancing around. 

"Sure we can go!" Said Sora a little to quickly.

"Riku get the gummi ship!" Yelled Kairi.

"What is your hurry?" Asked Sora.

"Nothing I didn't accidentally trip and knock the punch over Sasuke or anything like that causing him to want to kill me…." Said Kairi and ran away.

"I got to go see you Inuyasha and everyone!" Yelled Sora and ran to the gummi ship.

Everyone waved their goodbyes as the three left.

"Kagome let's go home now." Said Inuyasha and they left after saying goodbye.

"You know what I really stated to like Kagome and Kairi they were nice." Said Sakura.

"Eh me and Sasuke didn't like anyone here. Why does Sasuke have that crazed look of revenge in his eyes?" Asked Naruto.

"Better not to ask." Replied Sakura and they went back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later…. The real reason Sasuke turned power hungry and sought revenge with the help of Orochimaru.

"I will get Kairi for humiliating me! I need power!" Yelled Sasuke when he was alone outside.

"So Sasuke you want power to get back at Kairi? I can make you as powerful as me. Of course the pay would be uh I don't know I get to use you as a container in three years.." Said Orochimaru.

"Deal… As long as there is some way to kill Kairi and get my revenge!" Said Sasuke and the two of them left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- You have some issues Sasuke….

Kairi- I JUST REMEMBERED NARUTO YOU STILL ARE GOING TO DIE!

Naruto- YOU CAN'T WHAT ABOUT A SEQUEAL!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- Don't worry Kairi I can always replace him do what you want.

Kairi-smiles evilly- You better run Naruto!

Sasuke- KAIRI I WILL KILL YOU!

Kairi- WHAT ABOUT THE SEQUEAL!

Sasuke- you can be replaced….

Kairi- AH!! END THE CHAPTER END IT END IT SO I CAN LIVE!!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- hmm I don't kno…

Kairi- DO IT!!

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- ….u r a lot meaner in person…. Okay then…

Kakashi- Review!

Naruto- At least they forgot about me….


End file.
